Coração Rebelde
by Maira Lyra
Summary: É uma estória com personagens originais, em Londres, que se passa depois da morte de Voldemort. Preciso de reviews para mandar mais capítulos! Espero que gostem!
1. Ódio e Amor

**Ódio e Amor**

O dia despertava com uma ponta de melancolia, assim como Lyra, em mais uma torturante manhã das férias de verão. Para o resto de Londres, parecia somente o começo de mais um dia de trabalho. Pessoas iam e vinham nos trens do metrô, lotados e barulhentos. Longos caminhos percorridos naquele aperto e desconforto, alguns deles até pensavam: "Deve haver uma maneira melhor para se locomover por essa cidade maluca!", e realmente havia, mas trouxas comuns não sabiam.

Asriel levantara naquela manhã e, assim como em todas as outras, escovara seus dentes, tomara seu banho, e fora até a cozinha, se juntar à sua mulher, Marisa, e sua filha, Lyra.

- Bom dia, meu amor! - Marisa disse docemente com um sorriso. - Como passou a noite?

- Bem, querida! - E retribuindo ao seu sorriso, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - E você, minha pequena? - Continuou ele se referindo à menina loira sentada na ponta da mesa, olhando vagamente através da janela.

- Ih, meu pai! Quando você vai se acostumar que eu cresci? - Aquele, realmente não era um dia de bom humor para ela.

Asriel nada falou. Ele conhecia o temperamento de sua filha e, apesar de todo o esforço, nunca conseguira uma ponta de compreensão da parte dela. Sua mãe, no entanto, apenas lhe deu um olhar severo, mas também nada disse. O resto do café da manhã correu num silêncio quebrado, às vezes, por um "Passe a manteiga, por favor." e só. Apenas no momento em que Marisa se levantou para se despedir do marido, foi que eles voltaram a falar.

- Bom dia de trabalho, querido! - E ela lhe deu outro beijo na bochecha.

- Para você também! - E ele retribuiu. - Tchau, Lyra, um bom dia para você. - Falou com um tom frio e forçado. Não gostava de falar com ela daquele jeito. Asriel não lhe deu chance de responder. Tinha medo de receber outra resposta ríspida, e isso o magoava muito, todos os dias. Ele apenas desaparatou dali mesmo, para o Ministério da Magia.

"Por que ele tem que fazer isso bem aqui, no meio na cozinha, comigo e com minha mãe presentes?" Pensou Lyra com ódio. "Poxa, tudo bem que ele recebeu a tal carta aos onze anos, aquela bendita carta que só os privilegiados recebem! Mas não, ele não me respeita!"

A verdade era essa. Toda a frieza do relacionamento pai-e-filha que eles tinham, precedia do dia primeiro de setembro de três anos atrás. Foi nesse dia que ela se convenceu de que não receberia a carta de Hogwarts, dizendo que ela tinha uma vaga na escola de Magia. Foi nesse dia também que ela se despediu de seu melhor amigo, William, pois ele iria para um colégio com instalações internas, e não poderia passar os fins de semana com ela, como fizeram suas vidas todas. Foi nesse mesmo dia que William embarcou no Expresso Hogwarts na Plataforma 9 e meia na Estação King´s Cross. O tão desejado expresso. Lyra sonhou com aquele trem, assim como chorou de noite, em sua cama.

- Lyra, minha filha, já terminou com o seu prato? - Sua mãe a despertou dos seus pensamentos.

- Já sim. Obrigada, mãe.

Ela se retirou da cozinha, deixando a mãe lavando os pratos. Foi para seu quarto tentando afastar o ódio de sua cabeça. Talvez ela devesse ler um livro, quem sabe apenas olhar pela janela. Não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que odiava as férias de verão! Em breve, mais uma vez, ela teria que dizer "Adeus" para seu amigo. Agosto já estava quase terminando...

Pensando nisso, ela entrou no seu quarto e sentou-se perto da janela. De lá, ela podia ver o quarto de William, que era seu vizinho desde que se lembrava. Ele não parecia estar lá, apenas o vento balançava as cortinas de ambos os quartos. Lyra se levantou e olhou mais fixamente, e teve certeza que ele não estava no quarto.

"Que pena! Queria mesmo falar com ele..." Não queria apenas falar com ele, ela sabia. Queria estar com ele o tanto quanto pudesse! Aquelas corujas que vinham durante o ano, trazendo cartas e presentes de nada adiantavam! Ela queria abraçá-lo...

- Oi, Ly! O que é que você está fazendo aí parada? - Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros de uns quatorze anos.

- Ah! Oi, Will... Eu tava aqui... olhando um esquilo que passou pelo fio do poste! - Disse ela afastando seus pensamentos.

- Poxa, deixa eu ver! - Ele se aproximou da janela olhando para o poste mais próximo.

- Nem sei pra onde ele foi. Quando parei pra olhar pra você, perdi ele de vista! - E fez uma cara de "Que pena!".

Ele retribuiu o olhar e sentou na cama dela, que servia de sofá para os amigos. Segundos depois, ela se sentou também.

- E aí? Quais são seus planos para hoje? - Perguntou o rapaz.

- Ham... Eu estava pensando em ficar aqui, sem fazer nada! Você sabe como eu adoro o tédio! - Disse a menina brincando.

Ele riu. Gostava dela. Sempre gostou. Ela o fazia rir, e junto dela, nada parecia monótono. Tinham sempre o que fazer, o que conversar.

- Estava pensando em dar uma volta, quer ir?

- Uma volta, aonde? - Não era normal ele propor passeios assim, sem anunciar o lugar "Super, ultra legal!", como ele mesmo dizia.

- Ah, é um lugar legal, - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos meio sem jeito - mas se eu te disser onde é, você não vai querer ir...

- Ih! Eu não gosto disso! Você mesmo está dizendo que eu não vou gostar! Então eu não vou, ué!

- Mas é legal! Você não vai querer ir, mas é que o quê eu quero fazer, só tem lá! - Ele se empolgou e começou a gesticular muito.

- Se é tão legal, me diz onde é? Afinal, eu conheço todos os lugares legais! - Brincou ela mais uma vez.

- É, você até conhece o lugar...

- Então, conta, vai! Vai! - E ela começou a pertubá-lo, sacudindo os ombros dele e rindo muito, até ele finalmente contar.

- Certo! Eu conto! - Disse ele risonho.

- Isso! - Ela resolveu se acalmar.

- Mas só se você jurar que vai, independente de onde for! - Lyra não fez uma cara de quem concordava então ele continuou... - Pelo menos faz um esforcinho! Vai, por favor! - Foi a vez dele implorar.

- Tá... Diz logo!

- Você quer pra o Beco Diagonal comigo?

Ele sabia que ela tinha ódio de tudo que tinha a ver com aquele mundo. Como ele pôde pensar em pedir sua companhia para ir a tal lugar? Por acaso ele queria magoá-la? Mostrar as coisas às quais ele tinha acesso e ela não? Ele seria capaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa com ela? Ela achava que não. Então, porque ele queria que eles fossem lá?

Tudo isso passou em uma fração de segundos na cabeça de Lyra, enquanto o resto do sorriso sumia do seu rosto. Ela se levantou da cama e andou até a janela, antes dela chegar lá e olhar a rua, ele falou:

- Ly, eu sei que você não gosta do lugar, mas tem tanta coisa legal lá que eu queria te mostrar! Se você me se desse uma chance você ia ver que pode se divertir lá...

- Will, você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a isso. - Ela se virou e o encarou. - Acho que não foi legal da sua parte me fazer essa proposta!

- Você não acha que é você quem deveria ter superado isso? - Disse um pouco chateado. - Afinal, já se passaram três anos, e você continua implicando com isso! "Se não pode derrotar seu inimigo, una-se a ele!".

- Não é bem assim! Você sabe como eu sou! Jamais me uniria ao meu inimigo. - Falou ela metaforicamente.

- Mas você pode se aproveitar dele! É realmente uma pena que você não tenha nascido para isso, mas já sabe da existência dos bruxos, e ninguém tem o direito de apagar sua memória! Você é filha de um bruxo! E não é porque você não tem poderes que você não possa se divertir com os dos outros!

Nesse ponto Lyra já estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, o nó em sua garganta impedia sua fala e o ódio era visível em seus olhos azuis. Tinha que responder alguma coisa, mas sabia que se abrisse a boca, se derramaria em lágrimas.

- Eu... - Dito e feito. As lágrimas saltaram como se estivessem presas há séculos. No mesmo instante Will foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou fortemente.

- Shii... Calma... - Ele dizia. - Sei que fui duro com você, mas um dia alguém tinha que dizer.

- Eu... Eu só não... consigo... aceitar... Porque Will? Porque eu não fui com você? - Ela soluçava sem parar no braços do amigo que passava a mão nos seus cabelos lisos até o meio das costas.

- Não sei... Sempre me perguntei o mesmo.

- Eu nunca entendi porque você teve que ir e eu não! Era muito mais provável o contrário! Eu tinha certeza que um dia eu ainda ia receber a carta...

- Mas não recebeu... O que você pode fazer agora?

- Chorar... - Mais soluços.

- Não diga isso! Vamos, Ly!

Nossa, como ela gostava que ele a chamasse assim. E como se sentia segura em seus braços. Com toda aquela confusão, ela estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Seus sentidos mais aguçados. Era quente ali. Cada toque parecia durar uma eternidade. Aquela mão que deslizava em suas costas, aquele carinho... Sua cabeça encostava na dele, sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço. O outro braço em volta de sua cintura. Os dedos dele passando entre sua camisa e sua bermuda. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio subir pelas suas costas.

Ele beijou sua cabeça e se afastou dela. Lyra já parara de chorar e estava apenas com os olhos vermelhos. Ela suspirou e respirou fundo. Já estava mais calma.

- Então, vamos? - Will perguntou finalmente.

- E você vai deixar eu não ir?

- Não! - E ele abriu um longo sorriso.


	2. Beco Diagonal

**Beco Diagonal**

Às onze horas o dia já estava quente demais para se ficar dentro de casa. Muito menos dentro de um metrô. Mas Will e Lyra estavam a caminho do centro de Londres, para um lugar chamado O Caldeirão Furado. Era lá onde muitos bruxos tinham acesso ao Beco Diagonal. Lyra sabia disso. Sabia muito mais sobre o lugar para onde estavam indo, mas de uns tempos pra cá, ela tinha preferido esquecer.

Mesmo depois de toda a conversa com Will, ela estava um pouco tensa. Fazia mais de cinco anos que não ia para aquele lugar. Seu pai costumava levá-la para passear e comer doces, como Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Ela adorava. Mas gostava mais ainda de olhar centenas de garotos e garotas que iam anualmente no verão para às compras escolares. Meninos comprando sapos e corujas. Outros muitos excitados com suas varinhas novas e uniformes sendo feitos e os mais velhos admirando vassouras de quadribol naquela loja da esquina.

Mas tudo isso deixou de ser admirado, para ser odiado, pelo menos até aquele momento. Estava tentando se preparar psicologicamente para estar relaxada, como havia prometido para Will. Tentaria o máximo, por ele.

Eles saíram da estação do metrô e foram andando pelas ruas, conversando besteiras dos dois. Chegaram até um local que parecia um bar abandonado, mas, surpreendentemente, havia pessoas sentadas às mesas. Lyra conhecia o clima do lugar, mas era inevitável reparar em tudo outra vez. Uma pequena placa dizia "O Caldeirão Furado". Eles entraram, cumprimentaram o que parecia ser o dono do estabelecimento e passaram por uma porta que dava em um quarto com paredes de tijolos. Will prontamente sacou sua varinha e bateu em alguns dos tijolos em uma seqüência específica. Os tijolos começaram a se mexer, dando passagem para os garotos até uma longa rua cheia de gente e lojas. Tinham chegado ao Beco Diagonal.

Tudo estava como Lyra se lembrava. O banco Gringotes, onde seu pai a levava quando ia tirar dinheiro, continuava ali, torto e sem cair, como costumava pensar. Ela adorava os passeios nos carrinhos até chegar ao cofre da sua família. Depois, Asriel a levava para a loja de doces do outro lado da rua, que continuava no mesmo lugar, onde ela comprava dúzias de guloseimas, enquanto seu pai, ria da sua cara melada de chocolate. Aqueles eram momentos felizes. E Lyra se lembrou do quanto ela achava maravilhoso aquele lugar. Ficou parada um instante com a boca semi-aberta, meio abobalhada.

- Vamos, Ly! Quero te mostrar uma coisa! - Dizendo isso ele puxou o braço dela fazendo com que ela voltasse à realidade.

Eles passaram por diversas lojas dos mais diversos artigos mágicos, onde muita gente entrava e saía a todo momento. Mas, em uma loja em especial, Will parou e entrou. Ele não deu nem tempo para Lyra ler o que dizia a placa da entrada, mas logo ela viu do que se tratava aquela loja.

O lugar estava abarrotado de adolescentes e crianças que mexiam nas prateleiras e mostruários. Alguns comiam pequenos bombons coloridos que faziam as pessoas mudarem de cor, ou espirrarem sem parar ou até mesmo aparecer milhões de espinhas em todo o corpo. Do outro lado, alguns meninos brincavam de fingir que iam jogar umas bolas com aparência não muito agradável, que fediam um pouco. Ao passar por perto deles, ouviram o menino mais novo dizer:

- Ai, não, Tom! Não joga essa bomba de bosta em mim!

- Hahaha!! Não vou jogar, não! Mas vou comprar! Imagine só a cara da mamãe se descobrir que a gente tá comprando isso! Hahaha! - O menino mais velho ria sem parar com a bola mal cheirosa na mão.

Lyra, um pouco incomodada, perguntou:

- Will, o que a gente está fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria te mostrar essa loja de logros mágicos! Gemialidades Weasley. Não é demais?

- Não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, mas...

- Calma, eu sei que você vai gostar daqui, é só eu te mostrar a coisa certa!

- Mas... - ela foi interrompida por outro puxão no braço.

Eles passaram por um grupo de meninas que riam sem parar de alguma coisa escondida entre elas. Lyra até tentou espiar por cima do ombro delas, mas Will continuava puxando-a. Chegaram finalmente até uma estante onde havia cadernos e livros cobrindo todas as prateleiras. Ela ficou encantada com as cores e o tipo de encaderrnamento daqueles livros. Eram tão bonitos! Ela resolveu examinar um, em especial, que dizia "Em Branco" na lombada preta. Puxou e olhou a capa.

- Ah! Esses são ótimos! - Exclamou Will. - Você põe o título que você quiser e ainda pode mudar a cor da capa! Sabia que você ia gostar desse! E ainda dá pra colocar uns encantamentos para ninguém ler!

- É! Realmente muito interessante... Pena que não posso usar. - E ela devolveu o livro para a prateleira.

- Por que você não pode usar? - Ele pegou o livro novamente.

- Porque eu não nasci do jeito que você nasceu. - Disse ela um pouco magoada.

- É aí que você se engana! Não precisa ser bruxo para usar esse daqui! Já está tudo embutido! - Ele, então, abriu o livro e Lyra viu que ali havia escrito uma série de instruções de uso do livro "Em Branco".

Ela ficou maravilhada com a descoberta. Folheava o livro com as folhas em branco, como se estivessem escritas. Gostou muito daquela seção da loja, em particular, onde tinham outros livros engraçados. "Como guardar bombas de bosta sem sua mãe perceber", "Faça você mesmo - Logros Mágicos" dentre outros, que nem livros eram realmente.

Havia um que parecia um diário, com um cadeado e senha, mas quando você abria era uma caixa bem grande, daquelas que são encantadas para parecerem pequenas por fora, mas são grandes por dentro.

Depois de muito olhar e se divertirem lendo as besteiras dali, eles perceberam que estavam com fome, e saíram à procura de uma loja de doces. Entraram lá e fizeram muita bagunça. Aqueles doces, Lyra conhecia, e ali ela soube o que queria. Comprou vários saquinhos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Sapos de Chocolate, Doces de abóbora e outras tantas guloseimas. Enquanto tentavam capturar um sapo fugitivo, alguns garotos da mesma idade deles entraram na loja.

- Olha, só! Will! Não sabia que você estaria aqui hoje! - Um dos garotos falou assim que reconheceu o menino abaixado, de cabelos castanhos escuros junto com uma menina loira, que eles não conheciam.

Will olhou para a porta e logo reconheceu o rapaz que ali se encontrava.

- Oi, Max! Como é que você está? - Ele se levantou e foi cumprimentar o amigo.

- Eu estou bem!

- Oi, Will. - Outros dois meninos disseram.

- Rick, James! É bom ver você por aqui. - Disse Will se esquecendo de Lyra, que já tinha desistido de capturar o sapo de chocolate.

- Você nem nos mandou uma coruja avisando que você vinha aqui hoje! - Falou Max, o garoto de porte atlético com os cabelos bem pretos.

- Ah, eu vim de última hora... - De repente ele se lembrou que viera com Lyra e olhou para trás, onde ela se encontrava com uma cara de quem não gostou do abandono. - Pessoal, essa é que é a Lyra, minha vizinha.

- Oi, Lyra! Legal te conhecer, o Will fala muito de você pra gente! - Max falou sorrindo, e quando olhou para Will ele estava com uma expressão de "Você me paga!".

- Oi! - Lyra respondeu sem graça.

Ela nem reparou nos olhares estranhos dos meninos, só estava repetindo as últimas palavras de Will na cabeça: "Minha vizinha..." - Ela pensou - "Ah, é? Sua vizinha? Ele anda falando muito da vizinha dele para vocês é, meninos? Fala que nos vemos quando ele vai colocar o lixo para fora? Só isso? Achei que éramos AMIGOS, William!"

A expressão em seu rosto ia ficando cada vez mais forte. Um olhar fulminante cortava a sala. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva, mas resolveu que era melhor não transparecer, se ainda tivesse chance.

- Então você veio comprar seus materiais, Will? - Perguntou Rick.

- Não, não... Já comprei semana passada. Só vim dar uma volta mesmo. Queria mostrar umas coisas pra ela. - Nesse momento, passou um braço por cima do ombro de Lyra, que tentava ignorá-lo.

- Tá certo então, cara! A gente se vê no começo das aulas! - Max e os outros se despediram.

Lyra ainda conseguiu forçar um sorriso para os rapazes, que adentravam a loja à procura do que petiscar. Enquanto isso, ela saiu, seguida por Will, que percebeu a maneira abrupta com a qual ela deixava o recinto.

- Que foi, Ly? - "Ah, como era bom ouvir aquilo... Mas ai que ódio dele..." - Ficou chateada porque perdemos o sapo? - Ingenuamente ele se preocupava com a amiga.

- Não, o que é isso?! - Falou ela com tom irônico. - O sapo é o de menos!

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Ele olhou para ela como se tivesse acontecido a pior coisa do mundo. Olhava em seus olhos, tocando seus ombros, suplicando um motivo para aquela pessoa ter se chateado. Então ela percebeu que ele estava se importando, que ele se preocupava com ela. Mas por que diabos ele falou aquilo? Resolveu deixar para lá... Talvez não valesse o esforço.

- Nada... - Tentou disfarçar, mas já não conseguia. Sua irritação era evidente, por mais que se esforçasse.

- Poxa... Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Mais ou menos...

- Você não quer me dizer?

- Olha, vamos esquecer isso, ok?

Mesmo um pouco decepcionado, Will fez a vontade da amiga e resolveu surpreendê-la.

- Então, para recompensar qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito, espera um pouco aqui, que eu vou te dar uma coisa. - Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer objeção, ele saiu andando pela rua, deixando Lyra parada em frente à loja de doces.

"O que será que ele vai me aprontar?"


	3. Surpresas

**As surpresas**

Era notável a diferença daquelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, para as ruas de uma cidade normal. As pedras que compunham a calçada eram diferentes, a iluminação era diferente, até as latas de lixo eram diferentes. As pessoas que ali passavam se vestiam de modo estranho, diferente do hábito dos amigos e pessoas que cercavam a vida de Lyra. Apesar disso tudo, existia uma semelhança que ela nunca havia notado. Por mais que as pessoas parecessem diferentes, elas continuavam sendo pessoas. A tristeza, a alegria, decepção, alívio, constrangimento... Todos esses sentimentos humanos eram vividos por bruxos e trouxas, sem restrições.

Essa reflexão a fez perceber que não havia tanto problema em não ter nascido bruxa. Ela podia ser feliz do mesmo jeito. Era possível, mas seria difícil superar algumas frustrações.

Ao ver uma menina sair da loja de varinhas, com uma à mão, empolgada com seu novo item, Lyra via o quanto doía não ter sido assim com ela. Por mais que ela entendesse que ela não fazia parte daquele mundo, ainda persistia o sentimento de decepção e inveja. Percebeu que invejava todas aquelas pessoas, e por isso tinha ódio. Mas teria que vencer tudo aquilo, para o seu próprio bem. Estava disposta a tudo.

Conseguiu até arriscar um leve sorriso. Ficara feliz com toda aquela reflexão e foi nesse momento que achou que alguém chamara seu nome. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não teve chance de raciocinar.

Olhou para trás e um rapaz de olhos bem verdes e penetrantes lhe falou:

- Você é mais do que imagina! Tem grande poder!

E no mesmo instante que ela percebeu sua presença, percebeu que ele se fora. Assustada, olhou em volta à procura do rapaz. Nenhum sinal dele. Parecia até uma ilusão. Achou que estava vendo e ouvindo coisas. Mas fora tão real. Sua voz ainda ecoava em sua mente. Lembrava nitidamente dos seus olhos, sua aparência e suas roupas. Se, por acaso, encontrasse com ele, com certeza iria reconhecê-lo. Tinha uma fisionomia calma e segura. Ele devia ter uns 15 anos.

"Mas espera um instante! Como eu pude perceber tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo?" Chegou à conclusão que realmente era coisa de sua imaginação. Só podia ser. Não poderia ter observado tantos detalhes num curto espaço de tempo. Sua mente estava criando coisas.

Diante de tanta confusão, resolveu sentar-se na calçada. Estava ficando chateada com a demora de Will. Onde ele estaria? Se ele demorasse muito, ia acabar pensando naquilo tudo novamente.

Não demorou muito, e lá estava ele. Parecia muito empolgado, sem perceber sua longa demora. Trazia um pacote embrulhado em vermelho, com fitas prateadas, muito bonito. Lyra ainda não o tinha visto, até o momento em que ele se sentou na calçada ao seu lado. Com um susto ela o percebeu e descontou sua raiva pela demora com leves tapas em seus ombros. Rindo muito, os dois saíram conversando. Will tentava convencer Lyra a não abrir o presente em sua presença, mas ela foi muito insistente.

- Poxa, você me fez esperar esse tempo todo! E agora vai me fazer esperar mais ainda? Não é justo!

- Me desculpe, juro que não tive a intenção de demorar muito... Mas, por favor, espera até chegarmos em casa! - a garota fez mais uma cara feia - É que eu quero que você abra o presente sozinha...

Depois de muita insistência, finalmente ele conseguiu convencê-la.

A volta foi muito tranqüila. Entre muitas brincadeiras, Will elogiou Lyra pelo comportamento. Ele achava que ela iria continuar brava e irritada durante o passeio, mas ela se esforçou e isso agradou o rapaz.

Chegaram na rua onde moravam, às quatro e meia da tarde. O sol começava a se esconder detrás das nuvens do horizonte deixando o céu todo avermelhado. Caminharam silenciosamente até chegarem na soleira da casa de Lyra. A essa hora, sua mãe estava trabalhando em sua máquina de escrever no escritório do outro lado da casa, e provavelmente não ouvira a filha chegar. Seu pai ainda estava no trabalho.

Eles ficaram frente a frente, se olhando por alguns segundos. Os olhos da garota refletiam o vermelho do céu, e transmitiam uma cor diferente, misturada com o intenso azul dos olhos. A brisa de leve jogava seus cabelos cor de ouro sobre o rosto, de onde ela os retirava periodicamente. O rapaz admirava aquela cena, enquanto ela tentava adivinhar seus segredos olhando em seus olhos. Os cabelos castanhos voavam, mas não cobriam sua face rosada pelo sol.

- Foi muito bom passar a tarde contigo! Obrigado por tudo. - Will a abraçou e encostou o rosto em sua cabeça. Ela retribuiu aconchegando-se em seu ombro.

- Obrigada a você... Foi melhor do que imaginei... - Ele alisou os cabelos dela e olhou em seus olhos, continuando a abraçá-la.

- A gente pode repetir mais vezes, hein? - Ele abriu um sorriso que a derreteu por inteiro.

Ela riu e então disse:

- Podemos sim! - Ele então deu um beijo em sua testa e se afastou. - Tenho que ir agora.

- Ah, tudo bem... - O coração dela batia forte, mas já começava a doer quando ele foi se afastando.

- Tenho algumas coisas para arrumar em casa ainda... Tchau! A gente se fala!

- Tá! Tchau...

Lyra virou para a porta de cabeça baixa, torceu a maçaneta e entrou em casa. Mal ouviu o som da máquina de escrever da sua mãe no escritório. Subiu as escadas com o pacote vermelho entre as mãos, entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Puxou as fitas pratas, desembrulhou o papel e descobriu que era um livro, mas ao abri-lo, viu que era uma caixa. Dentro havia um bilhete e embaixo dele uma linda corrente, também prata, com um pingente com forma ovalada. No bilhete estava escrito:

"Ly,

Nesse livro-caixa cabe mais coisas do que parece. E o pingente com a sua inicial parece não ser nada, mas se você segurar ele ao contrário e falar meu nome três vezes, meu rosto vai aparecer e eu vou ficar sabendo que você quer falar comigo. Depois eu te explico mais detalhes...

Te comprei esse presente para que sempre se lembre de nós dois. Sei que é covardia, mas não consegui te dizer durante o dia todo que estou indo mais cedo para Hogwarts esse ano. Não ia conseguir te ver magoada, e provavelmente ficaria muito triste também. Por isso estou me despedindo agora. Sei que sabe o quanto gosto de você. Te entendo e estarei sempre ao seu alcance para qualquer coisa!

Nesse momento eu já devo estar em Londres novamente... Te mandarei corujas sempre que puder!

Abraços do seu sempre amigo, Will"

Ela colocou o bilhete novamente dentro do livro, segurou o colar forte e se deitou. Chorou como sempre fazia quando ele ia embora, mas dessa vez, ela segurou o presente bem perto do rosto e repetiu três vezes "William". O rosto dele apareceu, e o pingente esquentou. Entre soluços ela esperou, mas acabou adormecendo.


	4. Os Chamados

**Os chamados**

Duas semanas se passaram e Lyra já estava em aula. Se esforçava para não parecer tão deprimida, como sempre acontecia no começo do semestre. Sua popularidade também não ajudava em nada, já que todos a achavam um pouco esquisita. Apenas uma garota parecia não se importar, e era com quem passava a maior parte do tempo.

Seu nome era Mila White, e ela não deixava de ter outras amigas. Não que isso incomodasse Lyra. Ela até gostava de ficar sozinha às vezes.

Foi isso que aconteceu nesse dia. No horário do almoço Mila foi avisar a Lyra que não iriam almoçar juntas, pois a avó de uma de suas amigas havia falecido, e ela estava muito triste.

- Ok. Sem problemas. Diz pra ela que eu sinto muito.

- A gente se vê depois, na aula de Biologia.

- Tchau.

- Até mais!

E assim ela pegou suas coisas e foi se sentar em baixo de uma sombra gostosa de uma árvore, onde soprava uma brisa, que a obrigava a retirar os cabelos do rosto. Se lembrou do dia em que Will se fora, e apertou o pingente no pescoço.

Ela havia desistido de tentar falar com ele. Sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. A foto dele aparecia e esquentava, mas era só. Ela então começou a achar que, como ela não era bruxa, o objeto não estava funcionando. Ou isso, ou ele não queria falar com ela. Qualquer uma das alternativas doía em seu peito, então afastou o pensamento e abriu o livro que estava lendo.

Tomou um susto quando uma coruja pousou em cima da sua mochila. Ela olhou para os lados para ver se alguém tinha visto, constatou que não, e rapidamente retirou o pergaminho. Aconchegou a corujinha junto dela para que ninguém pudesse vê-la enquanto lia o que havia escrito.

"Oi Ly!

Sei que demorei para escrever, mas não imaginei que o quarto ano era tão puxado já na primeira semana! A professora de DCAT, Granger, passou duas imensas redações na primeira semana, e fica dizendo que é pouco. Só porque ela foi amiga de Harry Potter acha que pode nos fazer estudar como se ainda estivéssemos em guerra!

Fora isso, está tudo bem por aqui, estou com saudades. Sei que tentou falar comigo algumas vezes através do colar, mas no momento não pude responder. Você já deve ter percebido que ele esquenta, certo? Acontece o mesmo com o meu. É assim que eu fico sabendo. Mas para conversarmos, eu preciso chamar por você assim que sentir que me chamou. Quando isso acontecer nós vamos nos falar como se fosse um telefone. O problema, como já disse, é a minha falta de tempo. Espero em breve poder ouvir sua voz.

Abraços, Will"

Ela guardou com cuidado e resolveu não responder. Deu o sinal à coruja que saiu voando. Ela tirou o colar do pescoço e ficou olhando para ele. Decidiu que ia esperar que Will a chamasse e voltou para a sua leitura.

Durante o resto do dia ela esperou que seu pingente esquentasse. Mas sempre que o tocava, estava frio como um metal tem que ser. Ficou muito triste e começou a pensar um monte de besteiras. Achava que ninguém era tão sem tempo que não pudesse dar um telefonema...

Na hora do jantar ela esquecera de colocar a jóia no bolso, para que seus pais não vissem. Sua mãe, muito observadora, comentou:

- Lyra, minha filha, não me lembro desse colar. É novo?

- É sim... - Com um susto ela levou a mão até o objeto.

- É bonito. - Comentou seu pai.

- Quem te deu?

- Foi o Will - ela falou tão baixo que obrigou sua mãe a ler seus lábios. Marisa já sabia dos sentimentos da filha por pura intuição e se limitou a comentar "É realmente muito bonito!" para não constranger a filha.

Minutos depois ela sentiu o colo quente. Não poderia sair da mesa para falar com ele, muito menos falar ali. Não queria que os pais descobrissem para que realmente servia.

Quando terminou, correu para o quarto e chamou pelo amigo. Sem resposta. Ela já estava cansando daquilo. Impaciente, foi fazer suas lições e logo após, dormir. Mas seus sonhos continham surpresas.

"Ela estava no Beco Diagonal novamente, mas sem Will dessa vez. Parecia perdida. Olhava para todos os lados procurando algo, mas não sabia bem o que. Andava entre montes de bruxos, que esbarravam nela sem prestar muita atenção. O céu não era azul, nem vermelho. Era verde, muito intenso. A luz desse céu refletia em tudo, tornando a calçada verde, as lojas verdes e todas as pessoas possuíam olhos verdes. Então ela se lembrou da visão que teve naquele dia. Sua voz ecoava por todo o sonho "Você é mais do que imagina..." Era aquele rapaz que ela estava procurando. Foi andando até onde se sentara para esperar Will e viu novamente a menininha saindo da loja de varinhas feliz com a sua na mão. Lyra olhava para suas mãos, mas só eram verdes, refletidas pelo céu. Então ela vê o rapaz em sua frente, que olha fixamente para seus olhos e diz: "Venha!" e entra na loja de varinhas apressado. Lyra tenta segui-lo, mas não consegue se mexer. Assustada ela acorda."

A semana seguinte não foi muito diferente. Na escola, Mila contava sobre o computador que seu pai tinha comprado, excitadíssima com o que poderia fazer. Lyra não lhe deu muita atenção, só conseguia pensar em Will e no menino de olhos verdes do sonho. "Será que é tudo loucura da minha cabeça?"

O colar estava mais frio que pingüim de geladeira. E, por causa da expectativa criada, Lyra estava muito decepcionada. Como a síndrome de tristeza estava durando mais do que o normal, Marisa tentou conversar com a filha. Lyra havia chegado sem falar com a mãe, e subiu direto para o quarto. Marisa foi atrás da filha e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. - Lyra se sentou na cama e observou sua mãe sentar-se em uma cadeira na sua frente.

- Lyra, se eu te conheço bem, está acontecendo alguma coisa. O que há com você?

- Nada não... Aquelas coisas de sempre. Primeiros dias de aula, gente nova. Você sabe que me sinto deslocada.

- Sei sim... Mas já se passaram duas semanas! Aquela sua amiga, a Mila, não anda mais com você?

- Hum, a gente se fala... Mas ela realmente não me entende...

- E quem te entende Ly? - falou rindo. - Você tem esses ataques de humor, a gente nunca sabe como te tratar. Na maioria das vezes omite o que passa na sua cabecinha, e no seu coração... Mas eu sou sua mãe, e sei quando está sofrendo. Sofro junto com você. Me preocupo.

Lyra olhou para os olhos castanhos claros de sua mãe. Não queria que ela sofresse por causa das suas dores. Amava os pais, mas nunca conseguiu se abrir realmente com eles. Finalmente ela disse:

- Sei que se preocupa, mas às vezes não tem nada que você possa fazer, ou nem tem sobre o que se preocupar. Não é nada que não passe depois de uns dias... - Ela tentou sorrir e animar a mãe.

- Então quero ver esses seus "uns dias", viu? Não vou deixar de me preocupar. -Se levantou e foi saindo, mas parou na porta para terminar de falar - Vou sempre estar aqui para você! - Sorriu mais uma vez e desceu as escadas.

"Céu verde. Beco Diagonal. Lyra procurava algo e não sabia o que era. Olhava assustada para todos os lados. Novamente se lembrou do rapaz de olhos verdes e intensos. Correu para onde a menininha saia da loja de varinhas e lá estava ele. "Venha" ele disse encarando-a. Sentia como se ele pudesse entrar em sua cabeça, sentir um pouco da sua alma. Ele correu apressado para a loja. Lyra mais uma vez não consegue se mexer, seus pés ficam grudados no chão... "Venha!" E ela acorda."

A madrugada estava fria e úmida. Ela havia esquecido as janelas abertas. Levantou correndo para fechá-las. Olhou para a casa em frente e pensou em Will. Voltou para a cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Sempre que pegava no sono, via tudo verde e acordava assustada. "Isso tem que significar alguma coisa! Não é possível!". Enquanto repassava mentalmente os acontecimentos do sonho sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair dali. "Era isso!". Decididamente ela iria lá para ver se algo acontecia. Talvez encontrasse o rapaz, talvez fizesse papel de idiota. Tudo que ela queria era poder dormir. "Amanhã é sábado. Posso dizer para meu pai que vou sair com Mila. Assim eles não vão ficar preocupados..." E pensando no que iria fazer na manhã seguinte, finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

* * *

Oi pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando! Infelizmente estou em plena época de vestibular e tenho andado meio sem tempo... Por isso, estou escrevendo mais devagar, mas não vou parar! Atualizações em breve! Ah, a beta-reader também está no vestibular, então também demora um pouco para ela me passar os capítulos de volta... Bom, valeu para as pessoas que mandaram review! É sempre bom saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando! Dá mais incentivo para escrever! Valeu principalmente pra _Engely Malfoy! _**Please, continuem mandando REVIEWS!!**


End file.
